yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A father and daughter's pride/Mickey and his friends celebrated/True To Your Heart
Here is how Mulan returned home to her family in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. At Mulan's house, she approaches her father, who is sitting under the cherry trees. She kneels in front of him. Fa Zhou: Mulan! Fa Mulan: Father! I've brought you the sword of Shan Yu. And the Crest of the emperor! They're gifts to honor the Fa Family. With proudness in his heart, Fa Zhou drops the gifts and hugs his daughter. Fa Zhou: The greatest gift in honor is having you for a daughter. I've missed you so. Fa Mulan: I've missed you too, Baba. Launchpad McQuack: (sobbing) This is so beautiful! Launchpad used Mushu as a tissue, he'd just had to wash himself up a bit. Mushu: Thanks a lot, Launchpad. Grandma Fa: (with she and Fa Li watching them) Great, she brings home a sword. If you ask me, she should've brought home a man! Li Shang: Excuse me, does Fa Mulan live here? (as Grandma Fa and Fa Li point) Thank you. Grandma Fa: Woo! Sign me up for the next war! Li Shang: (approaching Fa Zhou) Honorable Fa Zhou, I... (notices Mulan) Mulan! Uhhhh... you forgot your helmet. Well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it, I mean... Fa Mulan: Would you like to stay for dinner? Grandma Fa: Would you like to stay forever?! Li Shang: Dinner would be great. Mole: Aren't they beautiful together, Donald? Donald Duck: You said it, Moley. Water Rat: Couldn't agree more, Donald. Mushu: (to the First Ancestor Fa) Come on! Who did a good job? C'mon, tell me who did a good job. The First Ancestor Fa: Oh, all right. You can be a guardian again. Mushu: Aaaaahhh-haaaaaaa! Whoohoohoohoohoooo! At last, Cri-Kee rings the gong and all the ancestors come out. Mushu: Take it, Cri-Kee! Then, Cri-Kee plays a set of drums, and all the ancestors dance. Ancestor #2: You know, she gets it from my side of the family! Mushu: (swinging on a chain) Call out for egg rolls! (yelling) The First Ancestor Fa: Guardians. So, Mushu falls off and goes sliding out the Temple door. Mulan: Thanks, Mushu. (kisses him on the forehead) Suddenly, Little Brother, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the Temple. The First Ancestor Fa: Mushu! Then, Mickey and his friends celebrated in Mulan's offer. Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me Deep in my soul, I know that I'm your destiny Though you're unsure Why fight the tide Don't think so much Let your heart decide Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine I look in your eyes and see you searchin' for a sign But you'll never fall Till you let go Don't be so scared Of what you don't know Chorus: True to your heart You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me (Gotta be true To your heart!) Someone ya know is on your side can set you free I can do that for you if you believe in me Why second guess what feels so right Just trust your heart And you'll see the light Chorus: True to your heart You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me (Ya know it's true) Your heart knows what's good for you (Good for you) Let your heart show you the way (Ya know it's true) It'll see you through (Got to be true To your heart) Girl, my heart is drivin' me to where you are You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far Be swept away Enjoy the ride You won't get lost With your heart to guide you Chorus: True to your heart You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me (Repeat) (Got to be true To your heart) When things are gettin' crazy And you don't know where to start Keep on believin', baby Just be true to your heart When all the world around you It seems to fall apart Keep on believin', baby Just be true to your heart True to your heart (Ad lib) The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225